Spell Book
by RegalRayne
Summary: Robin is being left alone and decided to try play with fire; trying a spell or two from Regina's spell book.


_I promise I'll be home before dinner. See you soon, thief._

_Before dinner_. This means there are still three hours more before Regina is home. Henry is having his week with his other mom and Roland insisted to spend the whole day with his favorite Uncle John, so Robin will have Regina for the entire night. He was thinking about asking his fiancée for a quick romantic dinner, but what could Storybrooke offers besides Granny's? So, Robin has to improvise. Surprising Regina with his cooking sounds pretty good, making Regina's Lasagna sounds even better.

He walks into the kitchen only to realize he knows almost nothing about _this_ land, especially their strange technologies. Everything was only wood, fire, pots, broth, and soup but then on one magical night all Enchanted Forest was swept away into this land without magic. Though Robin himself never complain much. That curse brought him closer to Regina, the woman she was destined to be with.

Then it strikes him. _Magic_. Wouldn't it be easier if he could just _poof _it all? Like how Regina takes them to the deepest part of the forest easily, or like those steamy nights where Regina poof themselves into her vault? There are only three hours more left and with _this _skill, it will probably take him more time just to prepare a simple dinner. Then again, he was a common thief; he knows nothing about magic. Regina deserves better than just Granny's burgers. She seems to keep all things related to magic in her vault, so maybe, just maybe, he could find something, a spell book perhaps; to help him with this unplanned quality time. After all, magic is not even that hard, is it?

* * *

There is Robin, standing awkwardly by the Vault door. Something inside him keeps telling what he is going to do was wrong. It feels weird. Robin feels like he is betraying Regina. He looks around, make sure no one sees him before nervously pushing the door with his sweaty palm.

Now rows of books stands before him. Robin had no idea where to start nor what is he doing. His eyes scan the bookshelf before his eyes until he catches a glimpse of a book he knows by heart. Regina's spell book; more like Cora's spell book now lying in his hands.

A jolt of excitement courses through him. Like a little boy with a new toy, Robin skims over each word printed. He might be a thief, but he knows a thing or two about elvish and that, helps him a lot to understand the book. He is right. There is nothing hard about practicing magic. Some simple spells were cast easily and the fuss made Robin asks more. He flips each page rapidly.

_Invisibility spell_. A smirk appeared on his face. Robin does want to surprise Regina tonight, and being less visible might be a perfect idea. He focuses on the spell. He had poured everything he has, but nothing seems to change. Robin snorts and laughs lightly. Foolish of him to think magic is easy. He was going to turn the page when he realizes, he is _changing_. It is not his hands that is turning the page. Taken aback, Robin runs to the nearest mirror, screaming in horror as he sees the reflection staring right back. He _has_ changed. He knows he had cast a wrong spell; it was shape shifting spell.

* * *

"Henry. Is Robin with you?" His Mom's voice on the end of the line is shaking.

"No." The boy shakes his head as if Regina could see him. "Isn't he at home?"

"If he were, I wouldn't be calling you right now, Henry." Regina frantically answers. "He didn't pick up!"

"Have you tried the camp? Perhaps he is taking Roland."

"I've tried, Henry. He isn't there either.

"What if he crossed the town line?" She is growing lethargic.

"Mom, please stop with the overthinking. Have you tried to find him somewhere unusual? Or you could even try the locator spell."

"The locator spell! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well then, good luck, Mom."

Just like that, Regina hung up on her son. She conjures Robin's arrow and enchanted it. The spell works. She smirks; following the floating arrow around.

* * *

The vault. The arrow stopped by the vault door. Why didn't he just answer her call if he was here all along? What was he doing?

"Robin? I know you're here. I'm in no mood for games. Come out!"

She turns to her right. The door to her vanity was opened. "Robin, plea–"

There is no Robin there. A human-sized pig is standing before her, in Robin's clothes. Regina gasps. A fireball sizzling in her palm. Her guard is up.

"Who are you, freak? What did you do to Robin?" She is ready to throw the fireball into the beast.

"Whoa! Easy, milady!" Regina recognized the voice. Shaking her head, Regina reminds herself not to be fooled by some enchantment spell.

"Where is my fiancé?" The fireball still sizzling, scares the hell out of the piggy man.

"Regina it's me, Robin! Put the fire down please."

The creature does not lie. Those blue eyes; she knows them by heart. There is no pair of eyes could send the same amount of butterflies to her stomach as much as this one. A pair of eyes she would never be able to resist, one that she will forever be drawn into. It is _her_ Robin. Regina walk in circles, looking at him from head to toe.

"Who did this?"

"Well–" He knows he could never lie to her. Sighing, he tells her the truth; every single minute has happened. Regina tried her hardest to bit back the laughter, but eventually she just explodes. Regina doubles over as her stomach starting to get hurt from the enormous amount of laughter.

"Ouch. That hurts me deep." Robin snorted.

"I'm so sorry," Regina said as she gains her composure back, wiping her happy tears. "I was about to get mad, but" She once again bursts in laughter. "Look at you! That's why you don't play with magic. Don't you remember, _magic comes with a price_?"

"I know. I feel like I'm sneaking behind your back. I'm sorry."

She smirks. "That's okay. I'm sorry you have to learn it the _hard_ way." Regina pulls out her phone, snapping hundreds of pictures.

"Regina!"

"Sorry, I just had to." She giggled behind her phone. "I should put this on my desk. You still look adorable either way. The most handsome pig I'll ever seen."

"Just don't tell the boys. It's too embarrassing." He pleads. Those blue eyes gleam like puppy eyes.

"I won't. This will be between us only."

"So can you please turn me back? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. It's been hours!"

She shakes her head and smiles. Robin doesn't realize how she does the thing, his body is tingling. Sure does this is the weirdest experience he will ever had.

"And there he is, my favorite thief." A soft peck landed on his cheek.

"Thank goodness! I never thought I would miss my body this much!" Robin implies as he checks if he is still missing a thing.

"Too bad I can't laugh at the pig version anymore– well, I remember I can do it every time I want."

"You better not, milady."

"I can't promise you much, though." She laughs. "Come on, let's go home. I'll cook us dinner."

He takes her hand, locking their fingers together. "As we take a walk home… Perhaps I could take you for a walk in a moonlight?"

Regina smiles sheepishly, her blushed cheeks get even redder. "Perhaps."


End file.
